Ser shinobi
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Matas, espías, te escondes, sigues ideales y crees que tienes la razón. Aunque no lo admitas, eres igual a un criminal rango S. Solo que tú tienes permiso de tu Aldea, él no.


_«La distancia entre las personas está marcada por algo más allá que las frontera de los países. Está marcada por el orgullo, la ignorancia, el egoísmo y el miedo.»_

.

1\. No beber alcohol.

2\. No apostar en juegos de azar.

3\. No enviciarse con las mujeres.

Eres un shinobi y debes seguir las reglas que están escritas en las guías de la Academia, aquellas normas oficiales que conoces al derecho y al revés, y que repites sin pensar. Pero también sabes de las normas implícitas, las que sólo se aprenden en el campo de batalla y no en un salón de clase.

Lo primero que aprendes es que tu lealtad está con tu _kage_ , él es tu líder y obedecerás sin rechistar. Nunca le contradirás, nunca le faltarás el respeto, nunca le desobedecerás. Siempre harás con eficacia lo que él ordene, porque ese hombre, al que sólo puedes ver desde abajo, representa a tu aldea y faltarle a él es faltarle a tu pueblo.

Tu único deber es entrenarte para ser más fuerte, es estar listo para que cuando te ordenen pelear, lo hagas sin decepcionar a tu aldea. Y debes tratar de loco a quien dice que la violencia genera más violencia; tú sabes que si una aldea no cuenta con armas que la defiendan, no es nada. Esa es la cruda realidad.

Sangre, batalla, sangre.

Para ti, el mundo shinobi es como un juego _estira y afloja_. En cuanto alguien se distraiga, los otros caerán sobre él como aves de rapiña. Es por eso que debes acabar con todas las amenazas contra tu aldea. Si encuentras a un criminal, entonces tendrás que matarlo sin preguntarte qué fue lo que lo convirtió en un criminal; no te interesa conocer el dolor, la tragedia o los hechos que marcaron su vida y lo encaminaron a donde terminó. Él sólo es un criminal, una amenaza como las aldeas vecinas, potenciales invasoras de tu territorio.

Por eso si el enemigo de hoy es La Niebla, entonces acabarás con ella porque de lo contrario quien acabaría contigo sería ella.

Ahora que estás cara a cara con un shinobi cualquiera que porta una bandana de La Niebla, no dudas en atacar.

Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que acabar con él para cumplir tu misión. De todos modos, sabes que La Niebla es una aldea infame y el sólo hecho de haberse criado ahí, hace que todos sus shinobis sean infames.

No lo conoces ni él te conoce, puesto que en este enfrentamiento no hay nombres propios ni personas. Tú eres La Hoja y él es La Niebla, no hace falta nada más.

Ninguno se detiene a pensar que esta guerra sólo es un disfraz. Omiten que en el pasado, antes de que los países se formaran, a los enfrentamientos se les llamó la _Batalla de los clanes_ ; ahora se llaman _guerra_ , no importa cuál sea su sobrenombre (Primera Guerra Mundial, Segunda Guerra Mundial o Cuarta Guerra Mundial); esto un círculo sin fin y no te detienes a pensar que si hoy es Konoha contra Kirigakure, ¿quién será mañana? Tampoco te detienes a pensar que esto nunca terminará, no mientras haya ambición: el hombre no puede vivir sin ella.

En el principio, las batallas entre los clanes servían para que las familias se protegieran entre sí. Ahora los países usan como excusa las guerras para saquear, matar y adueñarse de tesoros que no les pertenecen; pero bueno, todo es por el honor de tu país, ¿no?

No piensas que esto es sólo un disfraz, una fachada que cubre la ambición de los líderes, porque ¿eso qué le importa a un shinobi como tú, que sólo está para obedecer órdenes? Ya que si tú ganas, tu aldea gana y viceversa. Sin embargo, en realidad nunca entenderás qué es exactamente lo que ganas, además del orgullo de haber derrotado a Kirigakure por el honor de tu pueblo. Nunca te preguntarás qué hay de honorable en matar a tus semejantes. El objetivo es vencer.

Ni tú ni él se detienen a verse a sí mismo como simples muñecos que son usados para lograr los fines de un líder que los mira desde arriba. No, ustedes son herramientas que elevarán el honor de sus pueblos.

No te atreves a mirar lo que mira tu líder desde su puesto de poder. No ves la riqueza del país al que tu líder quiere penetrar so pretexto de que ellos ofendieron a tu aldea. Lo único que te importa es que él y el consejo te ha ordenado mantener tu guardia en alto y responder cualquier ataque.

Y te lo repito: no te preguntas qué hay de honorable en matar a tus semejantes.

No te detienes a cuestionarte cuál es la diferencia entre tú y él. Claro, él nació en la Niebla y tú en la Hoja. Para ti no importa que él también tenga dos manos, una nariz y un cerebro; a ti te da lo mismo que ambos sean de la misma especie; no te importa que él igualmente tenga un corazón que está latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. No quieres pensar que él también tiene una familia esperándolo en casa, una madre, una esposa, un hijo, un amigo.

No lo haces porque si lo reflexionas, dudarás en atacar hasta caer en la empatía, y sabes que la empatía genera sentimientos. No lo haces porque los sentimientos son la primera debilidad de un ninja. Lo máximo que puedes hacer como ninja es desahogar tu aborrecimiento hacia su aldea en él, porque eres un ninja. Un ninja no tiene amigos, tiene aliados que se pueden desechar; un ninja encuentra enemigos potenciales en cualquier persona ajena a su gente.

Entonces él sólo es tu enemigo.

Tú debes analizarlo durante la batalla. Evitar sus fortalezas y golpear sus debilidades.

Si tú lo vences, será una victoria justa para tu pueblo; si te matan, será una injusticia que inspire a los demás a continuar con una lucha que a largo plazo generará rencores, odio, vacíos y egoísmo en ambos bandos. El círculo seguirá siendo vicioso.

Prescindes de cavilar este punto, porque estás luchando.

" _Monstruo insensato_ " así te llamó un día un civil. Lo ignoraste, dado que todo lo que haces es para proteger a personas como él. Bueno, sólo a los civiles de tu aldea, ya que incluso matar a civiles está implícito en el mandato de ir contra la aldea enemiga, sólo si las cosas son muy graves y si es necesario.

No eres un monstruo asesino como los criminales rango S. No, tú sigues las reglas. Tú eres un shinobi.

.

..

...

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! Siento que me he ido mucho tiempo. Y para que vean que no solo sé hacer estupideces sin sentido de Webeando Online (aún así, amo mi fic con todo mi corazón de pollo), traje esto. Tenía esto perdido en los archivos de mi computadora y dije ¿por qué no? Así que aquí está.

Por cierto, hay partes escritas con sarcasmo e ironía.

Cuídense,

Ab Freiheit.


End file.
